Under The Mistletoe
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Team RWBY tries out a new Christmas tradition. [Pollination, RWBY Secret Santa fic!]


**Ta-da! I somehow managed to find the time to do RWBY Secret Santa again!**

 **This is my present for alexlayer! As soon as I saw they liked Pollination, I got this idea right away. So this is a Pollination fic (with Ruby and Yang platonic, of course). **

**Thanks to the persons running RWBY Secret Santa for bringing us all together as well! And thanks to all of my readers and supporters for another year of fanfics!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Under The Mistletoe

Colorful, festive lights decorated nearly every visible inch of Beacon Academy. Tiny bright rainbows reflected off the snow laying blanketed all around.

Though the view of the school from the outside was certainly inviting, inside it was much more exciting, and much warmer.

The hearths in the library and common areas were crackling with flames, and the pleasant scent of cinnamon and pinecones was on the air. The students adorned anything from red hats with pom-pom balls on the end, to knitted sweaters and boots.

With classes cancelled for the next few days, there wasn't an ounce of worry or concern to be felt anywhere on campus. All was light and merry, as it should've been, especially today of all days.

Every team of huntsman and huntresses was enjoying a rare recess from studying and fighting, and they were all making absolutely certain to enjoy it to the fullest.

One such team was none other than team RWBY. And, given their mutual, intermingled relationships with one another, no one else had as much reason to be joyful as they did.

The four girls were all dressed in brand new sweaters they'd all purchased for one another, all of which were very appropriate in color depending on whom they were intended for. Even Zwei had been given a festive red ribbon to wear around his neck, and he wore it with pride.

They'd just finished opening their presents to and from one another. Yang was sitting at the study table, sipping at her hot chocolate. Blake was beside her, enjoying her own cup of tea. Weiss was doing her best to clean up all of the torn wrapping paper strewn across the floor, while Ruby was doing _her_ best to wrestle some of said wrapping paper out of Zwei's mouth.

It was laughter and merriment all around, with everyone snuggled up in their nice warm sweaters, feeling comfortable and at ease both inside and out. Yang finished gulping down the last of her drink, then put her cup down with a sigh.

"All right! So who wants to try out our new traditional game?"

"Oh! Ooooh!" Her sister shot her hand up and waved it enthusiastically. "Me! Meeeee!"

"We might as well," Blake shrugged. "It sounds interesting enough."

"Wait just one second," Weiss sighed, putting all of the torn paper into the trash. "You'll have to explain the rules to me again. I still don't really understand it."

"All right, listen up." Yang cleared her throat and reached across the table to where an upside-down top hat was sitting. She picked it up by the rim and jostled it, showing it was filled with tiny slips of folded paper.

"We're gonna be drawing scenarios out of a hat. Literally. I didn't think Nora would actually have a hat, but I shouldn't have doubted her. Anyway! Remember, we asked Nora and Pyrrha to write up different scenarios for our game. That way, since we didn't write them ourselves, none of us will know what to expect!"

"That was a smart idea," Blake commented. "It'll be interesting to see what kinds of things those two have come up with."

"Right," Yang continued. "So how it's gonna work is we'll take turns standing under the mistletoe. Whoever's turn it is will draw a scenario from the hat. Then, the other three will have to come up with something for that scenario. Basically, ya gotta earn your kisses based off the scenario!"

"It's gonna be _suuuper_ fun!" Ruby chirped. "Can I go first? Please, please, pleeeease?"

"Any objections?" her sister wondered. Blake shook her head and Weiss shrugged.

"I'll need to see how it's done first anyway."

"All righty then!" Yang declared. "Go ahead, sis!"

"Yaaaay!" Ruby bounded across the room to stand directly beneath the bundle of leaves and white berries dangling from the ceiling. She adjusted her red hat and sweater before clutching her hands together cutely. "I'm readyyy~"

Yang stood and offered the hat out to her sister. Ruby dug in and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Okay let's see... 'This Christmas, I'm really sad because my significant other isn't home when they said they would be. Surprise me by showing up at the last minute.' Aww, that's really cute! Okay, so who's gonna go first?"

"I need to see how it's done," Weiss reminded them.

Blake and Yang shared a look. The Faunus girl dipped her head invitingly.

"Why don't we let the sisters start things off?"

"Sounds good. Sisters first, girlfriends later." With the honor given to her, Yang straightened up and sauntered towards Ruby. She leaned over to knock on the wall, and Ruby turned around slowly, sighing dejectedly.

"Hello?" she mumbled, acting sad. "Come on in."

"Surprise!" Yang threw her arms out with a beaming grin. Ruby gasped in delight.

"Yaaang!" Ruby threw herself into her older sister's arms and Yang spun her, peppering kisses all over her cheeks.

"I'm home! I caught the last flight, just so I could come see you!"

"Yaaaaay! Thank you!"

Yang set her back down beneath the mistletoe, then kissed her forehead. When she was finished, she stepped back with a triumphant grin.

"See? That's how it's done. Just sprinkle in a little acting on top of how you really feel, and you're all set! So who's next? Blake?"

Blake was still smiling from watching the two of them in their little act. She nodded, having thought up a little skit for her own turn.

Ruby started over, turning around again so Blake could pretend to knock on the non-existent door. When Ruby answered it, she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Blake?!"

"Sorry I'm late," she said simply. "I was waiting on line for hours to get you this." She bent down to scoop up Zwei and presented him to Ruby.

"Oh, Blake! You got me a puppy? Thank you so much!" Ruby ran to her and hugged Zwei, then let him jump down. Blake let out a purr and nuzzled her leader's nose, then went lower for a brief kiss. After a moment, she stepped back. "Was that all right?"

"That was great!" Ruby squealed. "All right, Weiss is up!"

She turned around one more time, then waited for her partner. Blake stepped back and Weiss took her place, clearing her throat as she knocked on the wall. Ruby spun around to open the invisible door.

"W-Weiss...?" she whispered. "Is... Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, you dolt. Did you honestly think I wouldn't come home for Christmas?"

"Oh, Weiss!" Dramatically, Ruby threw her arms around the heiress. Weiss eased her back so she was standing beneath the mistletoe, then kissed her softly.

Yang and Blake applauded as they finished up.

"All right!" Yang said. "Ruby's done! Who wants to go next? Think you can handle it, Weiss?"

"Of course I can." She made her way over and reached into the hat, then extracted a paper. "Let's see... 'You just caught your significant other cheating on you. You ended things with them minutes before the Christmas party, and are suffering from a broken heart.' That's very... _specific_."

"It's a good one," Blake said. "Can I go first?"

Ruby and Yang both nodded.

Blake slowly made her way over to Weiss, who was looking dejected and lonely beneath the mistletoe. She stepped up beside her and tapped her shoulder gently to get her attention.

"Hi," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but notice what happened before. Are you okay?"

Weiss heaved a sigh.

"As okay as anyone who's just ended a relationship on Christmas, I suppose."

"Well... you know what they say. Old endings are just opportunities for new beginnings, right?"

Weiss looked up to her and smiled. She closed her eyes, and Blake reached up to cup her cheek. She kissed her quietly, ears perked tall as Weiss hummed against her lips.

Ruby and Yang cheered for them.

"Nice one, Blake!"

"Atta girl!"

"Thanks. Yang? Would you like to go?"

"Sure!"

Weiss turned around again, and the act started anew. Yang took Blake's previous place next to Weiss and leaned sideways toward her. "Hey, there. You're Weiss Schnee, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" Weiss inquired. "Like what?"

"Well, like the fact that you're super pretty and super talented and also super available," she winked. "If you'd be interested, I think I could fill in a spot."

Weiss rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Fine. That works."

"Score!" Yang pulled her in by the waist and dipped down to kiss her. Weiss strained up onto the tips of her boots and closed her eyes.

Yang lingered a little longer than necessary, leaving her breathless by the time they were finished. Ruby was eager to have her turn.

"Okay, okay, yeesh, Yang! Don't hog her!"

"Sorry! Go ahead, Ruby."

Once again, they reset. Ruby approached Weiss a little more timidly, but wore a smile on her lips. She reached out and tapped her partner on the shoulder.

"Hi. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. But you don't need someone like him to make your Christmas merry! Would you like to sit down and have some juice with me? Tell me about your favorite things about Christmas!"

Weiss couldn't even think of an act to put on in response. She just smiled and pulled Ruby into a hug.

"You're too sweet."

Ruby giggled and squeezed her just as tightly, then pulled her down for a kiss.

When Weiss' turn was over, Blake drew her paper from the hat. Her bow flicked as she read it over.

"Um... 'It's Christmas, and you just found out your significant other brought you a plate of your favorite snack, but you're already too full and you can't eat anymore.' I guess Nora wrote this one..."

They all had a brief laugh, but Blake decided to stick with this scenario, eager to see what her girlfriends would come up with.

The Faunus girl held onto her stomach as though she felt sick. She tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the scenario as Weiss took her turn first. The heiress cleared her throat and gently rested her arm around Blake's shoulders.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right."

"That's good to hear." She started off with a small kiss to Blake's cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt sick. Should we go home and head to bed early?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Weiss coaxed her down and stroked through her hair before kissing her on the lips.

As the sisters cheered, Yang got ready to take her turn. She approached Blake wearing a lopsided grin.

"Heya, Blakey. You doin' okay? Sorry to bring you all that tuna when you weren't feeling so good."

" _Well_ ," Weiss corrected her.

"Oh my _god_ , Weeeiisss-" Yang groaned, but Ruby burst out laughing. Even Blake had to compose herself from a bout of chuckles. Yang cleared her throat and continued.

"Anyways..." She leaned in and hooked her arm around Blake's waist, pulling her close, their noses brushing as she lowered her voice into a husky rasp. "Is there... anything _else_ you wanna do? There's plenty of other stuff we can do tuna-ight."

Her joke shattered the mood and Blake sighed heavily.

"Yang, just shut up and kiss me."

"You asked for it!" She covered Blake's mouth with hers and enjoyed her partner's mistletoe kiss.

At last, Ruby went again. She took both of Blake's hands in hers and rubbed them both softly.

"How's your tummy feeling?"

"I'll be all right. Just give me an hour or so."

"Okay! And then we can share some of those cookies together! Oh, and some hot chocolate! But until then, let's not think about food. Why don't you tell me your favorite present you got?"

"Well that's easy," Blake smiled. "She's right here."

She turned the tables this time and initiated the kiss. Ruby squealed in delight and giggled into her lips.

"Awww, Blake, I'm gonna blush!"

"You already are."

Yang and Weiss clapped for them as they exited their makeshift stage.

At last, Yang fished out her slip of paper.

"All righty, let's see... 'You forgot to get your significant other a present this year, and you're worried about upsetting them.'"

"That sounds pretty realistic," Blake mumbled playfully.

"Hey! Just because I _almost_ forgot doesn't count! I remembered eventually!"

She got into character and put on a worried face, then nodded. Ruby went first, skipping up to her big sister and nudging her excitedly.

"Sooooo~? What'd ya get me for Christmas, Yang?"

Her sister sighed and gave her a guilty look.

"I'm really sorry, Ruby. I... kinda didn't have time this year... I'll make it up to you somehow. Promise."

"Awww, that's okay!" Ruby threw her arms around Yang in a big hug. "I don't need presents, Yang! I'm just happy to have _you!_ "

Yang ruffled her hair and spun her once.

"Yeah. Me, too." Ruby kissed her cheek and hopped down, then skipped away.

Weiss took her turn next. Yang tried to avoid eye contact.

"Yang? What's the matter?"

"You know..." she mumbled. "You got me all those fancy gifts and I forgot to get you anything... I'm a terribler girlfriend!"

"Don't say that, you oaf!" Weiss flicked her on the forehead and Yang yelped for real.

"Ow!"

"I don't need presents, Yang. Don't worry about it."

"But I feel terrible! I really wanna make it up to you! So how about I take you out to dinner right now? Whatever place is open, we'll go there!"

"That sounds perfect," Weiss agreed. She looped her arms around Yang's neck and pulled her down for a calming kiss.

When she was finished, Blake took her turn for the last kissing skit of the night. The smile never left her face as she took her spot beside her partner and leaned sideways into her.

"Hey."

"...Hey."

"Did you forget to get me a present again?"

"I didn't _forget_ last time-!"

"Right, right. It's okay, Yang. I forgive you." She silenced the blonde's mumbling with another kiss, and even added in a bit of a purr.

With that, their Christmas kissing scenes were finished.

But before Blake could walk out from under the mistletoe, Yang grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. She motioned for Weiss and Ruby to join them as well.

The four girls came together in a big, warm group hug, sharing kisses, purrs, and giggles all around.

All in all, it made for a pleasant, unique, and a very merry Christmas.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was a lot of repetitive scenes and whatnot, but I hope you had fun reading anyway!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
